A not so Casual Morning on Babylon 5 (MLPB5 Crossover)
by RainbowDashFanClub
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been sent to Babylon 5 as an ambassador, with a mission from Celestia to find new users for the Elements of Harmony. The task should have been a relatively easy one; but an old bully from Twilight's old school has come to foil their plans, and now the battle has started. Who will win? Will B5 live to see the end of it? There is one way to find out - read it.
1. Ch 1 - Arrivals and Aquantances

Chapter One – Arrivals and Acquaintances

It was a casual morning on Babylon 5, nothing in particular had happened since the Shadows and Vorlons ventured off the Rim. Commander Ivanova had recently finished working out the transport schedule for the day, and was nonchalantly pacing C&C. "Jump point opening in sector fourteen" she was alerted. "When?" asked Ivanova, stopping her pacing and walking rather quickly over to the large enforced window that oversaw the nearby jump gate in sector 14. "Now."

Sure enough, a jump point opened, and out came a small purple pod, just about large enough to hold two or three humans, with a pink and white star-like decoration on either side. Then came a transmission from the tiny ship, "We've brought a new ambassador," said a voice sounding vaguely human, "and we request permission to dock." "Babylon Control to unknown ship," voiced Ivanova into the microphone, "scan is complete. Please proceed to docking bay sixteen."

The ship looked infinitesimal compared to the ships that B5 would normally take on a day to day basis. Nonetheless, the ship docked, and when the doors closed Ivanova was already in the docking bay, waiting to greet the new ambassador who obviously was not of any race they'd encountered before. A door opened on the side of the ship, and a reddish purple, shining bridge stretched itself from its entrance. "I'd really like to see this new race; curious they didn't tell us who they were before. But they have no weapons as far as our scanners can pick up, so it should be safe…" Ivanova muttered to herself.

With no drama whatsoever, a small purple horse walked out from the ship. Instantly recognizing Ivanova, it walked over to the Commander and held out one of its front hooves, and announced, "Hello. My name is Princess and now, more formally, Ambassador Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. I hope you do not mind that I have brought a few friends along," at this she gestured with her hoof, "and they as well as I are pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Almost immediately after Twilight had finished her sentence, her 'friends' walked, flew, and bounced out of the tiny ship, walking over the shiny bridge that seemed to be the same color as the glow of the object on the pony's forehead. Upon reaching Commander Ivanova, one pony who was two different shades of pink with a mane and tail that seemed to signify her personality halted mid-bounce with an utter disregard for gravity and said, "Hi Susie! You know, I know you must be wondering why I know your name, well it's because Twilight told me on the way here that your name was Commander Susan Ivanova but I shortened that to Susie because it's easier to say, and you know, if we were back in Ponyville I'd throw you a welcome party but since I'm the one who's new here, I should throw myself a welcome party! Yay me!" Before she could start babbling again, another pony that seemed to never touch the ground clamped a hoof over her muzzle and said, "Yeah, that's Pinkie Pie for ya…"

"These are my friends," said Twilight, "Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. We've all come from Equestria, and I have read a good bit about this station. I can tell from your body language that you are shocked, and that is a respectable way to react to an alien species you've never seen, read about, or even heard about before. So here are a few books on my world." At this a large stack of books flew out of the pod, and arranged themselves neatly into a sack. "I hope you will find these to be adequately useful sources of respectably reliable materials," said Twilight, "Now, where may I get a place to stay for myself and my friends? We are quite weary from our long journey, well, all except Pinkie. I doubt she could be weary from anything."

"Well, you could stay in the VIP room until we arrange to get you permanent ambassadorial quarters, but I have one question," said Ivanova, "are your friends staying here on a permanent basis as well?" Seemingly insulted by this question, a sky blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail barged in front of Twilight and half-yelled, "of COURSE we're staying as long as she is! I'd NEVER abandon my friends, and they wouldn't either!" at this she gestured with her hoof to the other ponies. "I meant no offense to you or your friends by asking," Stated Ivanova calmly, "I was simply asking to make sure. And in that case, I shall start on the preparations for the ambassadorial quarters right away. Meanwhile, our security shall escort you to the VIP room. Zach?" she gestured at the new ambassador and her friends, "Please escort these six to the VIP room."

Once they arrived in the VIP room, Twilight set up her books along the wall, magically creating a wooden bookshelf to hold all of them. There were three beds, a large bathroom, an adjoining dining room, and now a bookshelf and a desk that Twilight had created. Zach had orders to stay with the new guests until they were completely settled, and simply stood in the doorway. "I'd expected there to not be enough beds for all of us," said the rainbow colored pony, "and that's why I brought some clouds from Equestria to sleep on." At this she pulled a small cloud roughly the length of herself out of a large sack. She flipped over on it and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Pulling clouds out of sacks and making desks just appear out of nowhere? Not exactly the weirdest things I've seen around here, but on the scale it's still pretty weird…" thought Zach, not saying a thing aloud for fear of upsetting them.

"I… I guess I can sleep on the floor," said a yellow pony with a long pink mane and tail standing on the other side of the room, with a voice barely audible, "that's fine with me." "Nonsense, Fluttershy, you cannot possibly sleep on this dirty, dusty old floor. I managed to share a bed with… Applejack… and I shall be more than happy to share a bed with you," insisted a white unicorn with a curly mane and even curlier tail which seemed to be made of purple silk. "But… Rarity… You don't have to…" said Fluttershy. "I insist!" announced Rarity.

"Would you two hush it? I can normally catch Zs faster than anypony, but it's near impossible with you two chattering the whole time!" said the now extremely agitated rainbow pony. "Oh… I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…" said Fluttershy. "It's no problem, 'Shy. Just please be a little quieter so I can get some shut-eye. Unlike Pinkie, I don't have a constant stream of energy. By the way… where is Pinkie anyways?"

Meanwhile, Pinkie had just turned the corner and was bouncing down the ambassadorial wing, but since she was looking around too much she didn't pay much attention to what was in front of her, and bumped directly head-on into G'Kar. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" said Pinkie. G'Kar stopped before looking up from his book to realize who was talking to him. He was moderately impressed with what he saw.

A bright pink quadruped that vaguely reminded him of a phlarl from his home world, walking (or in her case bouncing) down the ambassadorial wing. But he wasn't one to judge by appearances, and said, "My apologies, I didn't see you there, I was a bit preoccupied," gesturing to his book, "I'm not sure HOW I failed to see you, I must have been especially focused." "It's fine!" said Pinkie, not going off on one of her usual rambling tangents, "We just got here a little while ago, and we are waiting for some ambassador-whatever quarters in the VIP room. Speaking of which, I should probably get back there, I kinda didn't tell the others I was leaving…" And with that, the pink pony bounced right back the way she came, looking in front of her now since she knew the way.

About two hours later, a meeting was called for the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. There was a moderate amount of idle chatter, wondering why they were there, before Ivanova walked in. "As you all may or may not know, a new ambassador arrived around three standard hours ago. This meeting has been called to introduce you all to our newest ambassador. As our Ambassador from Equestria," she announced, looking down at her notes to make sure she pronounced the names correctly, "may I present Twilight Sparkle."

The others reacted in various degrees of astonishment as the purple pony slowly trotted in, with her wings fully extended as Ivanova knew was customary of royalty in Equestria. With manners that seemed to be memorized straight out of a book, she stopped in the middle of the room, turned to face everyone, and announced, "Hello everyone, my name is Ambassador Twilight Sparkle, and I come from the land of Equestria. My friends and I have chosen to take up a permanent residence here, and I can speak for all of us when I say that we are all pleased to make your acquaintances."

After the meeting, which was actually much less hectic than had previously been expected, there was the subject of transferring all their belongings to the new ambassadorial quarters. Ivanova, having only gotten through about a quarter of the books Twilight had given her, suggested they get some members of the security team to carry everything. Rainbow Dash and Applejack immediately vetoed that idea, for the fact that they knew quite well they were stronger than anyone on security. Twilight then suggested she simply teleport everything there. Rainbow Dash gave the okay to that, as long as SHE got to move her cloud to the other room. She said she didn't want Twilight messing up the cloud with her magic, and that only pegasi could manipulate clouds properly. Rarity shuddered at this, but nobody said anything about it.

"Okay, everypony stand back. I'll have to concentrate. Rainbow, get your cloud out of this room if you don't want it moved by my magic," warned Twilight, before closing her eyes tightly and creating a red-purple aura-type thing around what, by now everyone knew was her horn. With her eyes still glued tight shut, Twilight asked if everyone would like to be teleported along with their stuff. They all said yes, and then she put about ten more layers upon her horn which was already glowing like a tiny star. Shielding their eyes with various assortments of hands and hooves, nobody in the room could even see Twilight behind the blinding red-purple light being emitted from her horn. Then everyone felt an odd stretching sensation as they were teleported, and then there was nothing.

Once the fog faded from her vision, Commander Ivanova found herself sitting in a chair in the corner of the ambassadorial room, and all the others were in various places also. Twilight was laying on the bed, rubbing her forehead and muttering various things to herself as she propped her head up just enough to read a rather thick book. Rainbow Dash was laying on a cloud, snoring softly. Fluttershy and Rarity were sitting on the couch, chatting quietly about things that sounded to Ivanova like sewing, dresses and fashions, and also something about a city she'd read about called Canterlot. The orange pony with the blond mane and tail that Ivanova could only assume was called Applejack was unpacking her things, muttering about what goes where in her heavy southern accent. Ivanova had one thing to say, "Wow."

Rarity looked over to her and asked, "Wow to what, dear? Twilight's magic?" At this Ivanova nodded, and Rarity continued, "Yes, that was quite impressive, but Twilight is awfully good with magic." Twilight looked up from her book and nodded, bashfully. "My magic would be nothing if you all hadn't been my friends," she said, "and I wouldn't even HAVE my wings if it weren't for you all." "You're telling me that you didn't always have wings?" asked Ivanova, "Wait a minute. Did this involve a cocoon?" All the ponies looked at her strangely, and Applejack asked, "What did y'all just say?" Assuming that it wasn't the case, Ivanova quickly rebounded and said, "oh, nothing."

"Well, if you're all settled, I guess I'll be leaving now…" said Ivanova. "Oh, nonsense. Please, sit, we'll tell you how we got here. You should, at the very least, know that much," said Rarity, motioning with one of her front hooves toward the couch beside her. "All right…" said Ivanova, walking over to sit down beside the alabaster unicorn. "Well, it started after we'd driven those… creatures away from Equestria. We got a mission from my mentor, Princess Celestia, to study how our magic would work on those of other races. And we thought it best to go here, where you house nearly every alien species that you know of," said Twilight, levitating a blue trunk encrusted with gems over to them. She placed it on the table in front of them with her magic before trotting over to sit on the chair opposite the couch. "These," she said while opening the trunk with her magic, "are the Elements of Harmony."


	2. Ch 2 - To Find a Telepath

**Sorry for the short chapter, didn't know what to do. Another chapter is already out, go ahead and check that one out too. It's a good bit longer and I plan to make all chapters ahead longer than this one. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – To Find a Telepath

Inside the trunk were five golden necklaces, each with a gemstone in the center of different colors, and a golden tiara with a strangely-shaped six-pointed star gemstone at the top. "The Elements of Harmony?" asked Ivanova, wondering if she'd heard correctly as she looked over the necklaces. "Yes," said Twilight, "They are the most powerful sources of magic and the primary means of defense in Equestria." Ivanova wondered how these beautiful but seemingly utterly harmless trinkets could possibly be a means of defense. "Please explain?" she asked. "Of course," said Twilight, "But it may be a rather long story."

"You see," said Twilight, "These are no mere trinkets. These gemstones are brimming with magic; the magic is the magic of friendship. When six ponies, such as myself and my friends, put on these Elements, we can unleash the magic that resides in these gemstones. As to how they can defend Equestria, we have defeated the spirit of disharmony, a nightmare creature capable of insane amounts of raw magic, and a shadow king from the arctic north. These all have one thing in common: they actively work against order and harmony, which are the values both Equestria and the Elements stand for. The Elements act as a way of portraying our core values a bit more… forcefully, to those who shall not convert willingly as Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony, eventually did."

This was an awful lot for Ivanova to take in, but Twilight continued. "So, our mission is simple. Find six humans, aliens, anypony- um… anybody who represents these values. Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity and Loyalty. Princess Celestia has requested myself as the Element of Magic," she pointed to the tiara with her hoof, "if there are no magical beings on this station." "Well, I guess you could call telepaths 'magical'…" thought Ivanova, although deep down she'd really hate to see a telepath be a crucial part of the station's defense. "Well then. I guess we'd better start by finding a telepath!" announced Twilight. "How…" stuttered Ivanova. "Mind reading spell! Come on, girls. Let's go find a telepath!"

At this point, Pinkie Pie barged in. "I've been looking all over for you! I looked in the VIP room but you weren't there so I asked all over and nobody knew where you were so then I came down here to see if you'd gotten into the room already and then I found you so that's great!" she babbled, "So! What are we doing now?" "Ah reckon we're gonna find a tele-something… what was it, Twi'?" asked Applejack. "Telepath!" said Twilight, happily, "Pinkie, you're just in time. Can you help us find a telepath?" "Okie Dokie Loki!" said Pinkie, bouncing out the door.


	3. Ch 3 - Finding New Elements

Chapter 3 – Finding new Elements

Looking at a map of the station she'd found, Twilight navigated the six ponies through Babylon 5, receiving odd glances from various aliens. All the while, Twilight was also casting a location spell, finding the closest telepath on station. The relative quickness of the blinking of her horn tracked how close they were, the faster, the closer. Twilight looked cross-eyed up at her forehead, turning her head this way and that trying to find a faster beeping. That was when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Twilight said, looking ahead to who she'd bumped into. Her horn was blinking so fast she could feel it, and she knew this must be the telepath. A tall, brunette woman in a black PsyCor uniform said, "It's quite all right…" before turning around to see who'd bumped into her. She looked down to see the blue-maned unicorn standing there, apologizing profusely for her stumble. Her horn had since stopped blinking, and after she'd finished apologizing she asked, "I'm sorry to intrude, but are you a telepath? I've been looking for one and…" "Yes, I am. Why?" asked the woman, wondering what a purple talking horse would want with a telepath. "Long story short, we'd like you to be a crucial part of the station's defense," said Twilight. With that, she levitated the trunk that held the elements off of Applejack's back, where they'd been carrying them the whole way, opened it and levitated the tiara and Element of Magic over to the woman. "Please, feel free to scan me for any information you need. I'd be happy to help you, Maria," said Twilight, walking in front of her and sitting down. The woman looked moderately confused. "In all my years in the Cor, I've never had anyone volunteer for a scan. And… How'd you know my name? Are you a telepath as well?" she asked. "You… could say that," said Twilight.

Eventually, Maria agreed to do a scan. Twilight closed her eyes and placed her horn on Maria's forehead. When she asked what she was doing, Twilight simply stated, "Just trying to help." The scan was just about the easiest she'd ever done on anyone, and everything was neatly organized as if sorted in a file cabinet, unlike most people's minds which are a messy jumble you have to search through to find anything. She saw Equestria, the Princess's letter, the inside of the pod, a whole lot of books, and… wait. Re-reading the letter, she found why they needed a telepath. This unicorn must think that she was 'magical'. Completing the scan, Twilight took her horn off of Maria's forehead and asked, "Well? Did you find anything useful?" "More than enough," said Maria. "And of course I will help you and your friends find new users for the other Elements."

After the seven friends had been walking for about five or ten minutes, Maria turned a corner, but reflexively yanked herself back and said to the other six, "Everypony stay back," using her new Equestrian terminology she'd picked up scanning Twilight, "I don't know what that was, but I'm not sure we want to find out." Apparently using a spell to see around the corner, Twilight was shocked when she saw two light blue magical missile-like objects sailing down the long hallway. At the end, she saw a pony with a bright orange mane and tail with red streaks in it. The pony was a grayish white color, and as the pony turned around and ran Twilight saw something. "I know that cutie mark," Twilight muttered, searching her apparently extremely organized mind for the name of the pony. "Mist Flare…" she finally said.

"Who?" They were back in Twilight's quarters, where Ivanova had been waiting for them. When she'd seen the telepath they brought, Ivanova shuddered at the sight of the PsyCor badge that was all too familiar to her. They were now gathered around the dining room table, sharing dinner. Twilight had made daisy sandwiches for all the ponies, and had some spaghetti ordered in for their two human friends. "At least I think that's who it was, I can't be sure," said Twilight in response to Pinkie's question. Twilight had told them all who Mist Flare was, that she met her as a filly at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and that even then Mist Flare was a terrible bully. She never bullied Twilight in particular, but Twilight had stood up for a few of the foals she tormented. Mist Flare had something to do with this, but no pony nor person knew quite what it was.


	4. Ch 4 - Kindness

Chapter 4 – Kindness

It was the next day, and they were walking back from breakfast which they'd gotten at the Zokolo, and Fluttershy was lagging behind as usual. Because there were so many aliens around, Twilight had agreed to let Fluttershy hide almost completely behind her mane; therefore she didn't see how far behind she was and could only see about a half a foot in front of her, which kept her from running into walls. After about five minutes of blindly walking, Fluttershy came out from behind her mane just long enough to see that she was alone, and trotting at her extremely slow pace down the ambassadorial hallway. Soon she heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Um… Hello?" Fluttershy said with her trademark 'cannot be heard from more than five feet away' voice.

"Honestly… most of the time I don't know what I'm doing for Londo…" muttered Vir to himself as he walked down the hallway towards his quarters. Londo had sent for him, and as usual with no attached reason. Then he heard a tiny squeak. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around at the empty hallway around him. Hearing yet another, slightly louder squeak, Vir walked towards the location of the noise. Reaching the end of the hallway and turning a corner, he kept looking around to find where it might have been coming from.

Fluttershy, walking forwards very slowly, trying to find the source of the voice she'd been hearing. Still almost completely behind her mane, she bumped into something and fell over backwards. Her mane now swept aside, she looked up to see an alien; and reflexively retreated her face a little before realizing that she had bumped into him. "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't see you there…" she said, much louder so that her voice was audible. Looking down, Vir realized what he'd also bumped into while looking for the source of the noise that had apparently come from this small, yellow creature now sitting still, looking up at him and apologizing profusely. "No, I should have been looking where I was going. I just… Londo has been asking for me and… I heard you and was wondering who it was; I just… I'm so sorry," stuttered Vir, attempting to collect a respectable assortment of words to describe the situation, but nothing came to him, and this was all he could muster. Kneeling down to see if the rather tiny alien whom he knew absolutely nothing about was, in fact, all right from their collective stumble.

"No… It's my fault, really. I just don't do very well around others and I was hiding behind my mane and…" Fluttershy continued, looked up at the Vir's traditional Centauri hairstyle and said, "Oh… and by the way, I really like yours… your mane I mean. It's really pretty," she reiterated, standing up on her hooves again and pointing her front hoof at his hair. "Oh… you mean this?" asked Vir, not positive on what she'd meant by 'mane', but interpreting her gesture correctly, "All Centauri wear their hair like this. It's customary…" he trailed off, now reflexively smoothing various flyaway strands back into place.

"What… what's your name?" Fluttershy finally managed to ask, "I'm Fluttershy…" "My name's Vir…" he said, bowing to Fluttershy after standing up again. Assuming this was a gesture of kindness, Fluttershy did a surprising job of standing up on her back hooves just long enough to bow also, before falling back down on all four hooves again. "I have some… business to do with Londo… I hope we meet again soon though," said Vir, remembering why he'd been walking down the hall in the first place. "Oh… I think I know the way to Twilight's place from here… I'm really sorry for bumping into you, but I'm kind of glad we met," said Fluttershy, standing on her back hooves to bow to Vir before waving a hoof and trotting off, "And I hope we meet again, too."


	5. Ch 5 - Loyalty

Chapter 5 – Loyalty

After Fluttershy had gotten back, Twilight announced to the rest of her friends that they weren't needed as of then, and told them, the ponies in particular, to go ahead and explore the station. Rainbow Dash, taking this as a challenge, set out to explore the station as fast as possible, getting to know it as well as she knew the sky in Equestria faster than the others. At this she had an advantage; she could fly, and she could fly fast. Zooming around the hallways she already knew, she set out for the main marketplace, she thought it best to start there.

Getting a bird's eye view (or perhaps a Pegasus eye view) of the market, she looked around and saw a flower shop. Having been loaned a generous amount of credits from Twilight, who'd set up a bookstore in the Zokolo, she swooped down and landed, bought a bouquet of what looked to her like daisies and dandelions, and flew over to a set of tables at the far end of the marketplace.

The tables were extremely crowded, most with only two chairs, and the only open seat was against a wall with an alien at the same table, reading some really thick book. Landing right beside the table, the alien looked up from his book to see the sky blue pegasus standing there. Assuming she'd like a seat, he gestured to the other chair and said, "Please, sit. It's quite all right. I think I met one of your species before; although she was of much different colors and lacking in wings."

"Thanks," said Rainbow Dash, trotting over and setting her bouquet on the table, "Mister…" "G'Kar is fine," he said, watching her sit down and start munching on her bouquet with a distinct lack of manners. Genuinely curious, Rainbow Dash asked, "What book is that you're reading?" poking at the tome G'Kar had been reading with her hoof. "Please, do not poke the book of J'Quan. It is disrespectful," he said, closing the tome and putting it back in his bag. "Oh! So is it a religious book or something? I heard Twi' talking about stuff like that a little earlier…" said Rainbow, taking another, smaller bite of her bouquet. "Twi'?" asked G'Kar, confused. "Twilight…" Rainbow said, "Y' know, Twilight Sparkle? She's the new ambassador here. Twi's my nickname for her, anyway."

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash finally had introduced herself and they were now on the topic of G'Kar and how he freed his people from the Centauri; and lost his eye in the process. "Whoa… so, you were willing to do all that for your friend Garibaldi, and in the process, your home world also? Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash, having finished hearing G'Kar tell of his recent 'adventure', "Actually…" she trailed off, thinking. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

Ding!

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rainbow Dash. I've brought a friend."

"Enter."

The door opened to Twilight's quarters, and as Rainbow Dash had said, she brought a friend. Nopony but Twilight was in the room, she was reading a bunch of books and was having Rarity run the bookstore for now. Not bothering to look up from her book, Twilight asked, "Who's this friend of yours?" "His name is G'Kar, and… well, the rest he can tell you," said Rainbow, walking over to Twilight and whispering something in her ear before gesturing to the couch. "Well? Don't just stand there! Come on, sit!" she told G'Kar and Twilight, "And put your books down for a little, all right?"

After summing up his little adventure to Twilight… she said to Rainbow Dash, "I see your point. All right…" she was talking to G'Kar now, "How would you like to be a crucial part of the station's defense?"

This was a rather big question to randomly ask, but G'Kar had a simple answer. "Yes, I'd be honored to. But may I ask how?" "Well," said Twilight, "It's a rather long story." "You see," she said, opening the blue chest containing the elements, "these are no mere trinkets. These gemstones are brimming with magic; the magic is the magic of friendship. When six ponies, such as myself and my friends, put on these Elements…"

"…anybody who represents these values. Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity and Loyalty. And we think you'd be the perfect user for the Element of Loyalty, given your latest actions," finished Twilight after she was done explaining. "So… what you're saying is that these little pieces of jewelry have magic inside them that can defend this station?" G'Kar asked, wondering if he'd gotten all of it. "Yep… that's pretty much what Twi' was trying to say the whole time," said Rainbow Dash, "and personally, I like your version better, G'Kar."

Looking at the little golden necklace, G'Kar didn't exactly know how to put it on. "I'm not much into jewelry either, G'Kar," said Rainbow Dash, "but this thing snaps magically and will fit anyone who has the appropriate values to charge the element." Twilight, who was obviously impressed with her friend's display of abundant intelligence on something other than flying, simply nodded. Taking the comparatively tiny necklace in his hands, G'Kar set it around his neck. Immediately, the golden necklace magically resized to fit perfectly, and magically locked. Looking at the ruby lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash announced to G'Kar, "Hey! It matches your eye!" using the singular on purpose. Knowing quite well what his eye color was, G'Kar looked down at the shining red gem and said, "You… are right. It does."


	6. Ch 6 - Generosity

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your views so far, I really appreciate it! Here's our Generosity chapter, introducing the plot line. I'll bet you can tell who's my 3rd favorite pony now. Anyways, have a Rarity chapter and a rather long one at that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Generosity

Rarity was walking through the Zokolo, admiring various clothes, gems, and jewelry in particular; trying to find an appropriate necklace to go with her saddle she was wearing. She was levitating one particular necklace when she mumbled to herself, perhaps a bit too loudly, "I wonder why they chose to put these sapphires here…"

Dilenn, meanwhile, was looking around the marketplace also, and happened to be within earshot when she heard Rarity. She didn't exactly know why she'd heard Rarity in particular, but she looked over and saw Rarity postulating a piece of Membari jewelry. Not making physical contact with the unicorn, Dilenn said, "They must be there because the center gem is a ruphie, a rare gem from Membar. No other gems may ever be strung next to a ruphie, or it will dent the surface of the ruphie, which is cut specifically so that it cannot be dented by the sapphires surrounding it." Rarity had since spun around, still levitating the necklace, to look at who was talking to her. She was immediately agape at Dilenn's robes. "Those robes… they are absolutely beautiful! Tell me, what are they made from? How are they made? I'd absolutely _adore_ to have some of my own!"

Looking at the form of the alien she was talking to, she doubted that it would be possible to make proper robes for an alien of her stature. But as Dilenn could answer the alien's other two questions, answer them she would. "Before I explain how my robes were made," she started, "May I have your name?" "Oh! I apologize for not telling you earlier! I am Rarity, or, Miss Rarity, if you prefer. And you are?" "My name is Dilenn," she said.

Before Dilenn could continue, a rainbow blur zipped out of nowhere and landed in front of Rarity. Out of breath, Rainbow Dash panted, "Twi'… sent me… to get you… we need your help… Discord… he… COME ON!" She stuttered at the end, and apparently gave up on making coherent sense; so she tugged both Rarity and Dilenn, much to their mutual irritation, extraordinarily quickly to Twilight's quarters.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," announced to Twilight of her growing group of friends, "But I've just received notice from the Princess that Discord… well, let's suffice it to say that he's not the only draconequus in the universe. And let's also add that maybe, just maybe, and this is just a theory, they may be sided with Mist Flare in an attempt to keep us from our task. I'm not positive as to why they'd like to do such a thing, but the Princess said she'd get back to me as soon as she had more information on the subject."

Gathered around the table in one corner of the room were all of Twilight's now quite confused friends. Pinkie, who was continuously saying, "Achy Knee!" over and over, Applejack, who was trying to help Pinkie, Rarity, who was batting her forelock with one hoof and scratching her chin with her other, Maria, who only Twilight could actually tell was worried, Ivanova, who was staring at Pinkie trying to make out the logic of the pink pony, Rainbow Dash, who was hovering above her chair and scratching her head, Fluttershy, who was too much cowered behind her mane to be any more confused than she was scared, Dilenn, who never really seemed to be worried about any one thing in particular, and G'Kar, who had a blank look on his face and seemed to be poker-facedly absorbing the information Twilight had given him.

"I understand you're all moderately confused as to what I've just told you," said Twilight. "Moderately?" asked Rainbow Dash with dripping sarcasm only she could pull off like that. "Okay, maybe more than just moderately," corrected Twilight, quickly getting back on topic, "I've been doing some reading," "What a surprise, Twilight doing some reading," said Rainbow again, with the same level of sarcasm. "Please, Rainbow, stop interrupting. Now, from what I've read, all your people seem to call the creatures we fought back in Equestria the Shadows. Understandable, given their relative reluctance to share anything about themselves. Well, after the Shadows attacked Equestria, so many fronts needed to be defended at once that we nearly lost half of Equestria to the Shadows because we, myself and my friends I mean, couldn't be everywhere at once. As such, Celestia is forging a new set of Elements. It is extremely difficult, and I imagine it must be difficult for her to do that as well as find out about Mist Flare and the others, but that's beside the point."

"As you all know, we are gathering new users for the Elements because the new Elements will be the ones we will be using," Twilight continued, "But it seems we must do that much more quickly than we imagined. We must all make a concentrated effort to find these new Element users, and we still have yet to find most of them. We have Magic and Loyalty, but not anyone else." "Generosity!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash suddenly. Everyone suddenly looked at her in confusion. "Okay. Let me explain some. I was doing some reading (and that one, however, IS a surprise), and I came across some recent records of the Shadow war. I read of a Membari named Dilenn, who acted in extreme selflessness throughout the entirety of the war. And your name is?" she asked, turning to Dilenn, who blinked several times before answering, "Dilenn." "And you, my friend," said Rainbow Dash, "are now and forever more the Element of Generosity."


	7. Ch 7 - Laughter

Chapter 7 – Laughter

"Element of Laughter… Element of Laughter…" Pinkie repeated to herself so it'd stay in her head as she walked (not bounced this time) down a long hallway. She didn't know the name of where she was but she knew the way back to Twilight's quarters. Her eyes fixed straight ahead, she kept walking. She then saw an alien turn the corner before walking slowly down the same hallway. As he neared, she couldn't help but crack up, though.

Looking rather confused, the alien looked down and asked, "I fail to see what is so funny…" he said in a heavy accent Pinkie couldn't place even if she weren't laughing hysterically. "Your… your hair!" she exclaimed between bursts of laughter. "I never saw anyone with hair like that! It's… so… funny!" she fell back on the floor, beating her hooves at the ground. "Well," he said, "I've never seen anyone, human or alien, with a hairstyle so… exuberant as yours either! And although I cannot necessarily say the same for you, there are an awful lot of Centauri who wear their hair just like this."

Pinkie, by then, was finished laughing, pulled her tail up in front of her face and looked down at it before saying, "No, nopony else has a hair style like mine… but that's why I'm unique! What's your name by the way?" "My name is Ambassador Londo Molari… and you are?" "My name's Pinkie Pie!" she said, bouncing almost to the ceiling and back before putting a hoof out in front of her, "Nice to meet you, Ambassador Molari! I REALLY love your name by the way. It's got the same ring to it as 'Dashie'! Isn't that great?! And Dashie's only my bestest friend in the entire universe! Hey! Wanna be friends?" she asked, not the slightest bit out of breath from her little monologue. "That," said Londo, "Is a good idea," he said, taking her hoof and shaking it.

"Oh, oh, oh! Hey! I've got an idea! What's your most favorite thing in the entire universe to do, Molari?" asked Pinkie as they slowly walked down the hallway. "Well…" he said, trying to think of something to say. "Centauri take enjoying ourselves to be a duty of sorts, and I am quite happy to fulfill that," Londo continued. "So you like having fun?" asked Pinkie. "Yes, yes I do," Londo answered, unsure as to where this was going but enjoying the conversation nonetheless. "Oh, COOL!" said Pinkie, "Oh look! We're here!"

"Knock Knock!"

"Yes?"

"Twilight! You're supposed to say 'who's there'!"

"Who's there?"

"Doris."

"Doris who?"

"Doris locked, that's why I'm knocking!"

Twilight sighed, "Enter."

"Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie, bouncing into the room, "Meet my new friend, Ambassador Londo Molari of the Centauri Republic," she announced, motioning with her hoof for him to come in and using his full title. "Ambassador," said Twilight. "Ambassador," said Londo. "Yay! We've got four Ambassadors now!" exclaimed Pinkie, smiling so much her eyes couldn't stay open and she started glowing pink a bit. "Who are the other three?" asked Londo. "Oh! Glad you asked! We have Twilight, of course, Ambassador Dilenn of the Membari, you and Ambassador G'Kar…" she couldn't continue before she was interrupted. "G'Kar?" asked Londo. "Yeah!" exclaimed Pinkie, "If you haven't met before I'd be happy to introduce you to him, he's gonna get to be an Element too!"

Londo was agape at the mere suggestion of having to deal with G'Kar. Pinkie hadn't known this, but G'Kar and Londo had very much met before. They'd been enemies for an extraordinarily long time. "He's right over here!" said Pinkie, gesturing to the other room where G'Kar was reading a stack of books beside Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who each had their own stacks of books to read. "Don't those three get along perfectly?" asked Pinkie to nobody in particular as she and Londo walked over. "I thought I might join you," said Londo, sitting down next to the others after picking a book off of one of Twilight's numerous shelves. Looking up from his book to confirm what he already knew, G'Kar saw Londo sitting right next to him with a book on Equestrian History. Not wanting to be hostile in front of the others, G'Kar politely said, "Please, sit!" "Oh, hello!" he said to Pinkie, "I never did catch your name…" he said, sifting through his memory of the events when they'd bumped into each other three days ago. "Oh! You're right! My name's Pinkie Pie, attaché to Ambassador Twilight Sparkle of Equestria!" she exclaimed, having picked up some Centauri terminology while chatting with Londo.

"Attaché?" asked Twilight. "Mm-Hmm! I help you do your ambassadorial stuff, right? So therefore, I'm your attaché!" said Pinkie, looking up at Londo to see if she'd gotten the definition right. He simply nodded. "Well then…" said Twilight, but before she could say anything else a letter appeared out of thin air in front of her and was immediately grasped by her magic and unraveled.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle," Twilight read aloud,

"I am writing to inform you that what we suspected was true. Not Discord, but the other draconequui are planning an attack on Babylon 5 and on Equestria as well. The new elements are finished; I have sent them along with this letter. I shall await your next letter on your progress.

Princess Celestia"

At this point another, darker blue, gem-inlaid chest fell out of nowhere and fell into Twilight's magic once again before being set on the ground and opened. Inside were the same color gemstones in the same shapes, but they were inlaid in platinum instead of gold. Rainbow Dash immediately rushed from the table and put hers on. "AWESOME!" she exclaimed, looking down at the necklace. Levitating it off of Rainbow Dash and placing it back in the trunk, Twilight said, "No, Rainbow. These are for when the station is attacked or Equestria is attacked, both of which are going to happen fairly soon according to the Princess."


	8. Ch 8 - The Order of Chaos

Chapter 8 – The Order of Chaos

On a purple and green planet in sector 600 there was a grey-maned draconequus sitting at a desk on the ceiling and mumbling various things as he read the backwards text on the pages, pulling his old pages to read from the bottom of the stack. Suddenly the door opened, and another walked in. His mane hung loosely over his long neck and his dragon's tail nearly got caught in the door as he shut it. "Sir?" he asked, pulling his tail around and folding his mismatched wings, "I've recently been informed that the Equestrian invasion has been postponed." "WHAT?!"

"Thank you for coming," said Ivanova. "Oh, my pleasure!" announced Twilight as she and her friends climbed into their ship. Twilight was levitating the trunk with her set of Elements, and Rainbow Dash was standing next to her. "But before we leave," said Twilight, gesturing to Rainbow Dash, who had a space suit on, "We have a present for you." Then she climbed into the pod. Rainbow Dash spread her wings in her skin-tight and extraordinarily flexible space suit, saluted Ivanova, and flew out after the pod. She hovered for a few moments as the ship came out of view, and as Ivanova watched out the window of the docking bay to see them off, Rainbow suddenly started going again. A small cloud of white magical aura surrounded her, and got thinner and thinner around her until…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

A huge rainbow blast covered Ivanova's vision through the hole, and as it faded out in a circular pattern she saw Rainbow Dash entering the jump gate along with the ship, a rainbow trailing behind her. She briefly wondered how it would feel to go through a jump point while not inside a space ship; then shunned the idea, given that how the jump gates work it'd be extremely painful. But given how much Rainbow Dash was smiling through the entire thing, you wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Twilight. Thank you for coming. The planned invasion is supposed to happen tomorrow. But first, you should rest. The five-day journey from Babylon 5 must have been tiring," announced Celestia once Twilight and her friends had landed and come back into the throne room in Canterlot, "But also, I have a surprise for you six," she continued, cantering past the throne room and out a back door into what had used to be a large, unoccupied meadow.

What they saw there was astounding to all six of them. "These are our fighters," said Celestia, pointing a front hoof at the multicolored ships scattered all over the gigantic field, "We've modeled them after you six. Half of Equestria signed on to help fight for our world, and the other half have showed up anyways," she explained with a chuckle. "These… These are… AWESOME!" said Rainbow Dash, having landed along with the others in Equestria after coming into the pod someplace in hyperspace.

She took off, looking over the field from high above. The ships were of their colors; yellow, sky blue, light purple, alabaster, pink and orange. In the front of all the millions of other ships there were six intricate, beautiful ships that each shared the six's tails, literally. Adorning the backs of the ships there were pristinely accurate representations of each of their tails.

"These ships are yours. Each of you has a crew of powerful unicorns from my personal staff, and guards willing to protect you with their lives. It is from these new ships that you will fight for Equestria, when the time comes," Celestia announced.

"Now. I would recommend going to bed. I have secured a room for each of you, I expect you back here at the rising of the sun tomorrow morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to set the sun tonight," said Celestia, turning around to look out a window after they'd walked back into the throne room.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, nearly falling over backwards in an attempt to get her space suit off. She'd long since taken the headpiece off when she'd come into the pod in hyperspace, but the rest of the skin-tight, flexible suit remained. She'd managed to get the front half off, but getting it off her back hooves was a mess. Using her wings didn't work, they wouldn't go backwards enough, and although she used her hooves to get it off her tail, she couldn't exactly bend forward enough to get it off her back hooves. So she'd resorted to trying to get it off her back hooves with… her back hooves. It wasn't working. After numerous tries and numerous failures, Twilight walked in and asked, "Need some help with that?" Taking Rainbow's nodding as a yes, she quickly took the rest of the suit off with her magic. "Note to self: Make a zipper in next edition of suit," she said to herself. Then she walked out.


	9. Ch 9 - Pinkie's Secret

**Hello, everyone! Time for another note, I guess. Anyways, have a Pinkie chapter!**

**By the way. Long chapter is long.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Pinkie's Secret

The next morning at sunrise, Rainbow Dash, who was used to getting up around then, woke the others. Most of them reacted with overall irritation, excepting Twilight and Fluttershy; Twilight would usually get up early for errands for the Princess these days, and Fluttershy was never truly irritated at anything or anypony, especially Rainbow Dash, who'd been friends with her since Cloudsdale.

They walked into the throne room immediately after Celestia's sun had risen, and Celestia guided them to the meadow and to their ships, "Your crew awaits you," she calmly stated as she gestured to their ships, all the doors she'd magically opened. "All the other ships await your signal for takeoff."

Twilight boarded her ship calm and collected, and sat down in the chair at the middle of the magically powered ship. The unicorns sat around the edge of the room, horns all glowing to maintain the artificial gravity in the ship for after they left the Equestrian atmosphere. "Okay," she announced to her crew, "Let's get this show on the road."

Pinkie bounced aboard her ship, and announced, "What are you all doing, just sitting there? Here, I can help!" At this loud statement, a light pink aura closed the door to the ship, and enclosed the entire ship. For the first time in her life since the paint drying gambit, she sat still. But this time, she was concentrating hard. The aura continued as the ship slowly rose from its place three feet above the ground, and Pinkie's cheeks got red as sweat rolled down her forehead, drenching her forelock as she continuously hoisted the entire ship upwards. The unicorns were all agape at this **earth pony** that quite obviously had no horn and yet was lifting a 500 ton space ship clear out of the Equestrian atmosphere. Looking over from their ships, which they'd already boarded, the other five were astounded also.

After they were all out of the atmosphere, Twilight voiced into the computer, "Twilight Sparkle to Pinkie Pie. Come in, Pinkie." Soon Pinkie appeared on the screen in front of her, her forelock nearly flat with sweat and her cheeks so red and hot you could cook cupcakes on them. Panting for breath, she said in her usual happy undertone, "Oh! Hi Twilight! Here, I'll put this on an open channel… There!" "Pinkie… you have an awful lot of explaining to do…" said Twilight, still wide-eyed from what Pinkie had just done.

"Oh! You're wondering why I decided to put paragraphs between the text in Chapter 7? Oh, well that's because I thought it would be more coherent that way, you know, if you write a knock-knock joke in a story, you usually write the text with paragraphs between them and…" she said before being cut off by Twilight, who didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"No, Pinkie… I wasn't talking about putting paragraphs between… whatever in… Chapter 7…" said Twilight, trying to remember what Pinkie had just told her, then giving up trying, "I was wondering what that pink aura around your ship was… none of the unicorns on your ship have pink auras… unless… oh my." "Okay, everypony, you got me," said Pinkie, losing her happy undertone for a sorrowful and almost depressed one. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she sighed before continuing, "When I was little… you all know that my parents and sisters were all earth ponies, like me, right?" she asked, "Well, they were pretty passionate about nopony in my entire family marrying unicorns, pegasi… anything magical. We were all earth ponies and they wanted it to stay that way. But… somehow… I changed everything."

"You see," Pinkie explained, sitting in her chair on her ship, "I've been able to move stuff around since I was a baby. I've got no unicorn in me, but I seem to be magical nonetheless. When I do stuff like stop mid-bounce, I'm actually holding myself up with my head. You see, when we were looking for a tele-thingy, um… telepath… I tried to search for one with my mind. It worked… it led me to the same person you were looking for with your location spell. Except I just looked for another person like me. I'm a telepath, everypony; it's time you all knew that. I'm actually something a little bit more than that, I read a little about it. It's called a telekinetic; they can move things around with their minds without anypony knowing they did anything. And I think I am one, and have been since I can remember."

This was a lot for the other five to take in, and Rainbow Dash was the first to say anything. "You… you're a telekinetic? That. Is. AWESOME!" "I want to find out why this is though," said Twilight, scratching her head with her hoof and thinking about what may have happened. "Hey, you," she said, pointing to one of the unicorns.

"Me?" he asked. She'd pointed to a white stallion with a dark purple, shaggy mane and tail that immediately straightened when he realized that the Ambassador was talking to him. "Yes, you," said Twilight, "can you patch us through to Princess Celestia? I need to ask her for something." "Of course!" he said, "Here you go."

"Princess?" asked Twilight, sitting back down in her chair and watching Celestia appear on the screen. "Yes, Twilight? What is it?" Celestia asked with a quizzical look on her face. "Well," Twilight continued, "Could you get me Equestrian history, volumes 1-5? I've been wondering something…" "Of course! It should arrive momentarily," said Celestia. "That's great," said Twilight.

The instant that she switched off the com, a large book appeared out of thin air and landed in Twilight's magic before being flipped to the index. Twilight mumbled various affirmative things before flipping to another page in the middle of the book, reading for about fifteen seconds before pushing the button to get the rest of her friends back on the com.

"This picture confirms what I thought from the moment Pinkie finished her explanation," said Twilight, "Her telekinetic abilities are no fault of her own, or of any of her ancestors. It is the fault of an alien race called… the Vorlons." At this she opened the book to the page she'd been looking at, which showed a Vorlon ship. "You see," Twilight continued, pointing to the rough illustration in the book, "the Vorlons created telepaths because they were useful for them in their previous wars with their enemies, the Shadows. I believe that they, at some point, ventured to Equestria way back when there were only earth ponies, a time when wings and horns weren't even legend or myth. They created unicorns for their purposes, pegasi as well. But one pony, one earth pony, got some magic of her own."

"Before the Vorlons ventured off the edge of known space, they were still converting ponies for their use, keeping themselves hidden the entire time so nopony knew they were there," Twilight explained, "They ventured off the Rim when Pinkie here was a filly. This leads me to believe that although you got no wings or horn, that is probably because you're completely an earth pony and nopony else who was changed was a pure earth pony, you got the same thing as human telepaths. You have an innate ability to see other ponies', and other aliens' for that matter's thoughts. You, however, are a special kind of telepath. You are so extraordinarily strong as to be compared with alicorns for your magical capabilities. Lifting your entire spaceship was but a small example of that strength. You can move objects with your mind. You, my friend, are a telekinetic. You, my friend, are special."


	10. Ch 10 - Late Start, Late Finish

**Yay, the fighting finally starts! I'll try to post some more chapters of this length later on, I kinda like long chapters. The next chapter, just to give you a heads up, is gonna be a doozy. Just letting you know, but you're gonna have to wait to read it to find out what kind of doozy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Late Start, Late Finish

After the whole 'Pinkie is the universe's best telekinetic and the only tele-anything earth pony' ordeal, they got in battle formation and Twilight gave the signal for the rest of the ships to get into formation. Once they were in formation, all they had to do was wait.

And wait. And wait some more. Rainbow Dash, who was getting incredibly impatient with nothing to shoot at, took her ship and zipped around the perimeter of the entire sector at around twice the speed of sound, doing a casual rainboom in the process that astounded nopony who knew it was Dash's ship. In not too much time, they were back. "Nothing," sighed Dash, slumping back in her chair. "Jump point opening in sector 900," announced a unicorn on each of their ships, "Right… Now."

Sure enough, a jump point opened in the next sector over. Out came a few hundred mismatched ships that everypony could only imagine were the draconequui. "Ugh," sighed Rarity, "How garish. These ships simply MUST be destroyed; they're an utter disregard to fashion!" "Not yet, Rarity," announced Twilight over the com, "Dilenn told me a useful piece of advice before we left, it went like this, 'Never start a fight, but always finish it.' It was a good rule, and I shall stand by it. Let them fire first. Then," she opened the com to all the ships, "After they do, fire at will."

A green laser shot from the gun of the largest ship. It was adorned with two mismatched horns, a unicorn horn and a large brown antler, and the back of it was completed with a fringe-type tail. "FIRE!" Pinkie screamed into the com to her fleet. Several pink lasers shot past Pinkie's ship and exploded at least a dozen enemy fighters. "Ooh… pretty…" she said, before screaming into the com again, "KEEP FIRING!" The enemy, obviously, shot back, but Pinkie kept her ships from harm by nudging them away from the line of fire with her mind. Every time an enemy shot a laser, she'd mentally judge where it would end up, and move all their ships that were in the line of fire out of the way. This was an amazing defense system, but even though she didn't have to fight against gravity or an atmosphere to move the ships around she was still sweating, laying in her chair and no longer screaming. Her eyes were closed tight shut in concentration, but she could see much more than if she'd had her eyes open.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was blocking any remaining enemy fire with her own ship, causing minimal damage given the fact that the ship repaired itself because the unicorns on board did that with their magic. She got so close to the enemy fighters she literally simply rammed them at the speed of sound, smashing their ships to pieces. Most of the time, the crew's magical powers were spent keeping the ship from exploding from all the damage her captain was causing, but given that fact and the fact that thrusters don't actually require much magic to maintain, very few to no lasers were used by her ship.

Fluttershy was no longer very shy as she thought of the damage just ONE draconequus had caused to Equestria, let alone an entire army of them. Firing her bright yellow lasers across the night, she sat in one place and fired until all the ships were either smashed to pieces or immobilized. Then she moved a tiny bit over and did the same over again.

Rarity was taking the ships on one at a time, and simply smashing them to pieces wasn't enough to satisfy her given the enemy ships' utter garishness. She trashed every ship she laid eyes on, and told her fleet to do the same. A, as she put it, crime against fabulosity, could not go uncorrected.

Twilight had read up on battle strategy and took her fleet to the other three sides of the enemy. She fired while their backs were turned, while they were firing at everypony else. Her strategy worked immensely well, given the fact that she'd never actually been in battle before.

Applejack's fleet took their time; she said it was like bucking an orchard. "Ya can be really efficient the first day, but y'all are all tired out and can't do anything the second day. If ah know anything about wars, it's that they last for more than just a day. Ya shouldn't exhaust your fleet on the first day, 'cause ya'll have nothin' left on the second."

Soon the enemy fleet was utterly demolished. Signaling for the fleet to land back on Equestria, and doing the same as well, the six friends were all delighted to have their hooves back on solid ground. Excepting Rainbow Dash, she hardly ever had her hooves on solid ground. They'd all been up there, awake the entire time, for two days, and even Rainbow Dash didn't really feel like doing anything but simply walking back to her room to get some rest. And that is exactly what they did.


	11. Ch 11 - The Psi Corps

**Hey everypony! There's a great picture Twilight made for this chapter, check it out here: art/Psi-Corps-Pinkie-399240266. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Psi Corps

Back on Babylon 5, all of the six were sitting around doing various things in Twilight's quarters. Excepting Twilight, she was running the bookstore in the Zokolo. The rest of them were hanging around. Rarity was giving herself a hooficure, after the 'terrible ordeal', as she put it, she'd gone through the other day. Fluttershy was sitting next to Rarity, not so much watching her put on the hoof lacquer as staring off into space in that general direction. Pinkie was sitting next to Rainbow Dash, each with a book or two, or maybe fifteen, to read. Applejack was asleep on her bed with her hat over her face.

Pinkie's book, in particular, was the most interesting part of the entire room at that moment. She was reading about… the Psi Corps. "Hey, Dashie?" she asked, and Dash looked up from her book to meet Pinkie's gaze before saying, "Yea, Pinkie?" "I've been wondering something, and you're the fastest pony I know. Can you go get Twilight for me? I need to ask her something. Besides, you know the station better than any of us." "Sure thing, Pinkie," said Dash, saluting Pinkie before zipping out the door.

In five minutes or so, Rainbow came zipping back in with a confused and exasperated Twilight. She deposited the alicorn on her bed before saying quickly, "Pinkie wants to talk to you." "O… Okay…" breathed Twilight, slowly getting up off the bed and sitting next to Pinkie, "What… is… What is it, Pinkie?"

"Well," Pinkie started, looking up from her book to face Twilight, "I've been looking at this book, and it says that any human telepaths can sign on to the Psi Corps to become registered commercial telepaths. I don't have any income… and I was wondering if they'd make an exception for me. You know, let me join the Psi Corps even though I'm not… exactly… human. Do you think so, Twilight?" "Um…" started Twilight, not sure what to say, "I don't know. If you'd like to give it a try, though, we can always go to Earth and ask…" "That's great!" exclaimed Pinkie, "When do we leave?" "Now, if you'd like, but I'd like to come along also, just to make sure you're safe. The rest of you, I need you here. It'll be much easier for me to keep track of ONE pony than to keep track of FIVE. I'll need you to run the bookstore for me again, Rarity. Sorry to burden you." "Oh, it's quite all right, dear. Just… let me finish my hooficure first."

"All right… we're here," announced Twilight once they'd landed on Earth. They were on a large landing platform in the middle of a city. "Now, if my directions are correct…" started Twilight, before Pinkie cut her off, "There it is!" She pointed her hoof to a large building with a gray trident-like symbol within a brown diamond on the top. Not bothering to ask how she'd found it or knew what it looked like, Twilight led Pinkie over to the building.

"Hello, my name is Ambassador Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. I have come because my attaché, Pinkie Pie, would like to register to be a commercial telepath in the Psi Corps," announced Twilight to the officer once they were allowed inside. "This way, please," he said, ushering them to an office down a hallway, "It will only be a moment."

They were waiting in the office for only a few minutes when another officer walked in, he wore the same shape as atop the building on his shirt and was dressed in all black, including his gloves and shoes. The only thing about him that wasn't black was his face and hair. "How may I help you?" he asked. "Hello. My name is Ambassador Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. I have come because…" she started before he cut her off. "Yes, because your attaché wishes to join the Psi Corps. An unusual question, but not a complicated one. Of course you can join, Miss Pie. Simply fill out these forms and take the evaluation test and you are free to become a Psi Corps authorized commercial telepath."

"Thank you," said Pinkie, sitting still with perfect manners before grabbing the pen telekinetically to sign it as the man watched, agape. With a smile on her face, she signed all twenty papers before releasing her telekinetic grip on the pen and letting it fall onto the stack of papers. "Finished," she calmly stated as if nothing had happened. "Uh… Thank you. We will get these processed right away and begin your test as soon as possible, unless you'd like to postpone it," he said rapidly, as if he wanted to leave for some dire reason. Taking her five-second silence as a no, he rushed out of the room with the papers in his hands.

"He seemed a little uneasy… any idea why?" asked Pinkie to Twilight, still remaining calm and well-mannered. "Well, it could be because you're a telekinetic, but that's highly unlikely since they say that they Psi Corps have a few telekinetics themselves. I don't know, Pinkie," said Twilight. They couldn't get any further in their conversation before another man stepped into the room. This time, his hair was the same silky black as his suit, and he bore the same badge. Opening his small briefcase, he pulled out a small device. Placing it on Pinkie's head, it flashed furiously before fizzing and breaking. The man, obviously surprised but doing a better job of hiding it than the last one, simply said in a gruff voice, "Interesting." He proceeded to place a penny on the table. "Can you move this penny without touching it?" he asked. "Of course!" said Pinkie with a smile. Not concentrating the slightest, she made the penny dance around in the air, nobody was touching it. It twirled around in place and floated back down onto the desk. "See?" asked Pinkie after she'd placed it back down on the desk, "Wasn't that such fun?"

Closing his briefcase after placing the broken scanner and the penny inside, he asked her, "Can you move this briefcase in the same way?" With a sarcastic tone in her voice and a face that said, 'are you kidding me?', Pinkie said, "Look. I moved a 600 ton spaceship INTO space with my mind. Tell me, where on the scale does that put me? If I remember my book correctly, I think that puts me someplace in the thousands. I am simply asking to become a commercial telepath, telekinetic, anything. Surely you can find a place for a P 2000 somewhere."

All this time she was reclining in her chair with her eyes relaxingly closed, moving the briefcase all over the room with no trouble at all. The man, who was impressed beyond words, was obviously speechless. When he finally DID manage to get a coherent sentence out, he said, "Actually… if what you told me is true… you'd be much more than a P 2000. You'd be someplace around P 3500." With the same sarcasm as before, Pinkie said, "Humor me; I must have missed the extra P 1500… rounding errors." "As for your career," the man continued, "you have now officially been certified. We have your uniform ready." He pulled out a folded stack of clothing with a badge just like the one he had on it. "Thank you," said Pinkie, smiling again before starting to slip on the black leather gloves that fit her hooves perfectly, then sliding on the light and dark ochre top and fastening the badge to the collar line. "There," she said to Twilight, "I'm officially a commercial telekinetic. You can stop giving me an allowance now that I can work for myself. Now. Let's get back to Babylon 5, I'm sure the others are waiting for us to return."


	12. Ch 12 - Return of the Dark Servants

**As a celebratory thing for all of you who like this story and have been waiting for a while for this chapter, have the longest and most action-packed chapter yet!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Return of the Dark Servants

As soon as they arrived back on Babylon 5, Pinkie and Twilight asked the others what they'd missed in the six days they'd been gone. "An awful lot," said Applejack, sitting on the couch next to Twilight, "Most of its trivial, but there's one thing that's not so much…" she picked up a scroll from the desk. "These here's from the Princess, we got it while you were gone. Didn't wanna read it before y'all did, so we left it here for ya."

"Dear Twilight," she read aloud,

"We've intercepted another message from the draconequui. They say they'll be attacking Babylon 5 soon. They didn't say when, but they talked about it as if it was in a few weeks, so I wouldn't worry about it right now. Thank your friends for me for their last letter about how things were going, it helped me better understand the situation. I apologize for not being able to be there with you, but I must attend to matters back in Equestria. Thank you, and I wish you a safe return.

Princess Celestia

P.S. Please inform me about how Pinkie fared about getting into the Psi Corp. I'd love to hear from her."

Before anything else could be said, a voice patched through the speakers. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Ivanova over the com. "No, of course not, dear," said Rarity, getting up and turning to face the screen. "All right then, I must speak with Ambassador Sparkle. This is an urgent message." "I'm right here," said Twilight, also getting up and walking quickly over to face the screen. "Good," Ivanova continued, "We need your fleet back here," she said, "and as soon as possible. The draconequui are arriving. Ivanova out."

As soon as the com shut off, Twilight thought for a second before widening her eyes and muttering, "Oh, no." "What's wrong, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy, walking over and putting her hoof around Twilight. "We don't have the entire fleet here," Twilight told them all, "We have our ships and that's about it. The rest is back in Equestria, and the only way we're going to get them here on time is to teleport them. But even I can't do that, it's over 5 million light years from here to Equestria! Babylon 5 is doomed, and it's all my fault…" she sighed, slumping on the floor. "But Twilight," Fluttershy said, "Isn't there something we can do? How about the Elements?" "We left those back in Equestria, and the new set can only be used with the new users, and we haven't found all of them yet," she said. With a fearful look in her eyes, Rainbow Dash suggested, "I could… I could do my sonic rainboom, that's knock a couple of them flying back into hyperspace where they came," she shook off the idea when she realized this though, "but it'd hardly make any difference, you all need me to be the Element of Loyalty so we can protect Equestria, and I'd probably get myself killed doing that… but honestly, if it would have actually helped, I'd be willing to die for the station… for you guys… for anyone."

By this time, everypony had given up hope. Everypony but one. Blinking once, to reveal a burning fire in her eyes as she made her final decision, Pinkie sat down on the floor to concentrate. Seeing what Pinkie was doing out of the corner of her eye, not to mention feeling the great magical surge, Twilight turned around to see Pinkie with her eyes glued shut in concentration, literally glowing. Walking over to Pinkie and sitting next to her, she tapped her horn onto Pinkie's forehead and whispered, "I'm here to help you." Not having any particular choice, Twilight's wings bounced off her back due to the magical surge, but neither of them cared. Encircled in a magical field, the two of them became nearly untouchable by anything else… Nearly.

Flying at top speed into the magic circle, Rainbow Dash made it inside. Wrapping her wings around the two of her friends, which they all knew had their own magical properties due to the Vorlons, Rainbow Dash added her prismatic colors to the now excruciatingly bright vortex of magic.

The others were pressed up against the walls, shoved there by the magic. The three ponies' silhouettes were just barely visible against the huge magical vortex. Literally, five billion auras surrounded them, and they were each so many colors that it looked even more colorful than the rainbooms.

There is one word to describe what happened next, "Poof." After all the preparation, there was suddenly nothingness. The three who'd been practically glued to the wall suddenly fell to the floor, and the three who'd been partaking in the magic were laying over each other, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. "Did it work?" asked Rainbow Dash, who was the first to say anything. Both with their eyes closed, the two who were experienced with the arcane, Pinkie and Twilight, laughed. "Yes… yes it worked. Look out the window!" they said nearly in unison. Then Rainbow looked out the window, and saw the entire Equestrian fleet outside. "Whoa…" she said.

"Get aboard your ships, it's time to go kick some draconequus butt," Rainbow Dash announced to the rest of them after she'd realized what they had to do now. "I second that," said Fluttershy, getting up from the floor to stand by Rainbow. "And I third that," said Twilight, standing by the two. "I fourth that," Rarity said. "Ah fifth that," said Applejack. Pinkie, still laying on the floor exhausted, looked up to see her friends looking at her. "Are y'all in or not?" asked Applejack. "I'm in," said Pinkie, the serious changes she'd just been through seemingly fading off as she bounced up to take Applejack's hoof. "Now let's get this show on the road!" she exclaimed. "Hey… anypony need a lift?" she asked, offering to teleport them. After fairly simultaneous nodding, Pinkie teleported all of them without breaking a sweat. Once they were in their ships, they each announced to their fleet some version of this, but Twilight's was by far the most eloquent.

"We won't start this, but we'll finish it. We can all help to save Equestria, we just have to try. We have Pinkie on our side, we have Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity. We will win or we will lose; but either way we will do it for Equestria!"

Soon a vast array of jump point opened. Several thousand ships arrived, and they weren't only draconequus ships. There was one that was different, the largest of them all, and it was a pale gray with an orange tail with red streaks in it. "Mist Flare…" muttered Twilight.

"Hello, Twilight. We meet again…" a voice announced through the com. Twilight only vaguely recognized it, she hadn't seen Mist Flare in at least ten years. She only knew that it was her because that seconds later, her face appeared on the screen, a smug look on her face and the heat of what was to be probably the largest battle since the Shadow war reflected in her cyan eyes. "What do you want with them?" asked Twilight, pointing to Babylon 5, "They did nothing to you! I can understand your incentive to take over Equestria, but this? This is against pretty close to every rule in the book! And I read it!"

Before Twilight could say any more, Mist Flare butted in to say, "Books, books, books. That's all you do, Twilight. When are you gonna grow up and start doing the stuff that REAL mares do? Hmm? Or do you still need Cadence to foalsit you?" she taunted, her face twisting from smug to almost evil. But Twilight, having read on psychology, said, "If you haven't noticed, real mares DO read books. That's the only way to get by in Canterlot. But you wouldn't know, would you? You lived in Canterlot for two years before moving away… it was too hard for you, keeping up with expectations, wasn't it? I mean… you must have been so overworked with all those books… pity. Too bad we have to fight now, I really wish I could have saved you from this path. But it's too late now, isn't it? Well, it's been nice knowing you. Goodbye, Mist Flare. As Dilenn would say, 'I shall see you again in the place where no shadows fall.'"

At this moment, Mist Flare shut off her end of the com, obviously not wanting to admit her defeat. "Let's do this," Twilight announced to all the fleets, "But as before. Let them fire first." The draconequus ships had recently finished coming out of the jump points, and the Equestrian fleet was outnumbered 5 to one. But having read up on war mechanics, both Twilight and Rainbow Dash knew this. "However, we can still win, given that we had the defenses of Babylon 5 behind us," Twilight announced to her friends, "We also seem to have superior weaponry, the draconequui seemingly relying on… oh no."

"What is it, Twi'?" asked Rainbow Dash, knowing that if Twilight said 'oh no' then something was really wrong. "Well, I knew that they sided with the Shadows in the war back in Equestria, but I never thought they'd have gotten their technology…" Twilight thought out loud before saying to her friends more cogently, "The draconequui seem to be using the same technology as the Shadows, they use a person, or pony they've altered to run their ships. We believe they have ponies in those ships," she continued, pointing to the draconequus fleet, "And they will take us too, if they win."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, expecting something bad but not nearly this bad, "So I have to betray Equestria to save it? This is ridiculous!" "No," Twilight answered, with a morose but explanatory undertone, "These ponies have been altered to fit with their ships. They cannot be revived from their current state. Destroying them is merely destroying a machine, now. Their lives were already lost the second they were put into those ships."

Still feeling sad for the ponies who'd been put into those ships but now clear on what they had to do, Rainbow Dash simply nodded and said, "All right. I'll do it." "I'm sorry, Rainbow," Twilight said, and if they hadn't been on entirely different ships, she would've given Rainbow a pat on the back, "But this is how it has to be." "I know," she said, "but I still feel sorry for them." "Um… Twilight? Rainbow Dash? We might want to start fighting now…" Fluttershy announced to them, pointing with her hoof towards the green and orange lasers being shot at their fleets. "Thanks, 'Shy," Rainbow said to her, "FIRE!"

"Twilight to Babylon Control," Twilight voiced into her com, "Activate your defense grid and close blast doors. You're in for quite the siege. Some help would be appreciated out here, too. There's an awful lot of 'em here." "All right," came Ivanova's voice through the other end, "Defense grid activated. Blast doors closed. Fighter squadrons launched. Thank you, Ambassador." "You know, just 'cause we're in the middle of a war, doesn't mean you've got to be so authoritative all the time," Rainbow Dash told Ivanova as she rammed several of their ships. "All right, if that's a direct order from the Ambassador, I'll lighten up," she joked. "Then it's an order," Twilight told her.

"Fleet, move around into sector fifteen. Try and get them from behind," Twilight voiced out to her fleet, "I think Rainbow Dash and her fleet have got the rest of 'em, Applejack's fleet seems to be sitting the whole thing out, waiting for their necessity. Fluttershy's is just sitting there blasting lasers, perfectly fine but not too effective, but that's all right. I can't see Rarity's from here, but I'm sure she's with us too. Now, let's go, everypony!"

Knowing all her fleet's names, Pinkie told each where to go, and what to do. "Flitter, I need you to get back into sector fifteen to help Twilight. Daisy, Lily, go with her. Ditzy and Sparkler, I'll need you to get into the middle of their fleets. You'll be surrounded, but that's the point. Fire in all directions, and keep each other's backs. Twinkleshine, you can come around to the right with me and Dizzy, we've got some work to do."

Rainbow Dash simply got all the pegasi, and since they'd all done Winter Wrap Up in some form or another, she led all of them to ram the draconequus ships like they'd been ramming the clouds to clear them up since Twilight had become the organizer in Ponyville. All of them fell into formation and they swept from side to side, wiping out the draconequus ships this way and that. "Good job, team," Rainbow Dash said to her fleet, "Keep up the good work."

Rarity was actually sitting behind the planet with her fleet, waiting for any ships to happen by and demolishing them. Applejack and Fluttershy were both sitting in the back near Babylon 5, making sure the station was safe by guarding it with their fleets.

A lot of the Equestrian fleet had been lost, and they'd been battling for a day and a half, straight. The only thing keeping them going was the adrenaline rush of the constant fighting. They'd barely destroyed half of the draconequus ships, and over half of their ships had been demolished. Their odds of winning now? As Twilight had said earlier, 'now, less than fifty-fifty. More like seventy-thirty, losing-winning relatively.'

"Just to let you all know," Ivanova voiced through the com to Twilight and her friends, "There's a jump point opening in sector fourteen in five minutes." Having no idea who it was, Twilight took her ship and a few scouts with her to sector fourteen. After they'd got there, a jump point opened immediately and out came an awful lot of warships. And they weren't draconequus ships, either.

Ships from three different races came out of the jump point which rapidly turned into fifteen jump points. All at once, three ambassadors voiced through to Twilight's ship, "We thought you might need some help," said Londo in his trademark accent, "So we came to help you," said G'Kar, "We've brought our fleets from our home worlds," said Dilenn, "And we hope it's enough."

Centauri, Membari and Narn ships all sailed through the jump points, but then a new kind of ship came through. They looked like Membari ships, but with a twinge of something Twilight only half-remembered and couldn't exactly recall. But she knew what the ships were called. These were the famed White Stars, and Twilight knew all too well of their capabilities; she'd read about them.

"After all that you've done for us," said Dilenn, "We thought it would only be fair to do something for you. We heard that Babylon 5 was being attacked, and we came to help you. This is our home too, after all," she continued with a smile, "and we want to defend it as much as you."

"Thank you all so much," Twilight said to the Ambassadors, "It means an awful lot to us. Most of the fighting's going on in sector fifteen. Here, follow me."


	13. Ch 13 - Backup

**Short chapter is short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be longer, that's a promise :) Meanwhile, enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Backup

Twilight and her scout team led the other warships into sector fifteen, where the Equestrian fleet was losing… badly. But that was soon to change. Firing immediately at the draconequus ships, the warships blasted this way and that, dodging various pieces of blown-off debris from the ships. The Equestrian fleet was no longer losing the war. The draconequui struggled to keep their previous advantage but failed dismally. "We're gonna win this thing," Twilight said to her fleet before switching on the com to Babylon 5 and saying to Ivanova, "We've got some backup. We're gonna win this thing," she then reiterated.

After another day of careful planning and draconequus demolishing, the war was won… for now. The only ship they hadn't been able to destroy before it escaped was Mist Flare's, and that wasn't the best thing to go to bed on when they got back to the station. However, they were all too exhausted to complain, and within five minutes of arriving in their quarters all was quiet, because all were asleep.

The next morning, a strange beeping noise Twilight had yet to get used to woke her. This rather immediate awakening was followed by a robotic voice saying, "You have one incoming transmission." Twilight sighed, then announced, "Put it through."

"Ambassador?" asked Ivanova, before realizing that Twilight was sitting in bed with a messy mane and a tired look on her face, "I hope I'm not waking you..." "You are," Twilight sighed, "but that's all right. What time is it?" "Noon," Ivanova told her, "But, to be fair, you were up from almost three days straight." "I know, I was there," Twilight said with a combination of sarcasm and tiredness, "but please get to the point if there is one."

"Oh, yes," Ivanova started again, "There's a ship outside that looks kinda like one of yours; we don't know who it is, but she says she has an important message for you." "Great," Twilight sighed, "I'll be right there."

After brushing her mane and tail to a presentable level, Twilight walked up to C&C. "I'm here," she said to Ivanova and asked, "Can you put her through now, Commander?" At this request Ivanova pressed a button on the control panel, and on the screen appeared a familiar face, smug and arrogant-looking as ever… Mist Flare.

"Hello, Twilight…" she announced, squinting one eye and contorting her face into an odd half-smile. She'd said it as if Twilight were some sort of insect, a parasite she was about to squash. "Hello," said Twilight nonchalantly, "I heard you wanted to talk to me." "Oh, yes," Mist Flare confirmed, waving a hoof back and forth as she talked, "I have a message, but this is for your ears only." Putting on the headset, Twilight said, "Go on." Though once she heard it, everyone at C&C knew it wasn't good news.


	14. Ch 14 - My Side, Your Side, and Discord

Chapter 14 – My Side, Your Side, and Discord (What's the fun in making sense?)

"WHAT?!" "At least, that's what she told me…" Everypony was awake now and they were back in Twilight's quarters. Twilight had just finished explaining what Mist Flare had told her, and the other five reacted in varying degrees of shock. "So you're telling me," said Pinkie, standing up from her seat on the couch, "that we're going to have another war, and not just another war, but a bigger one?!" "It sure seems like it," Twilight replied, "We're going to need more than just 3 worlds on board if we're going to win this one…"

"So, if my calculations are correct, we'll need every world in the League to sign on and help us, if we're going to win," Twilight announced. They'd called a private meeting in the War Room, and they'd called the Captain, who'd just gotten back from a mission on Membar, the Commander, and the Ambassadors who'd already agreed to help them; the ones who helped before. "Well, then," announced Sheridan, "I guess we're going to have to call a meeting for the League."

As Sheridan had announced, a meeting of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds was called. Folders were passed out which were written by Twilight, explaining the situation, "As you all know, lately there have been attacks on Babylon 5. As you all may not know, there have been attacks on my home world as well. We need your cooperation to stop these attacks," she said to them. Most of them read the folders and immediately decided to help. But a few remained. "We need all of your help!" Twilight protested to the few who refused to budge. But they still would not help. Then a letter appeared in front of her. "Excuse me for a moment," she said.

"Dear Twilight," she read quietly, under her breath,

"I have been informed of your situation by your friends. If you all live through this, thank them for me. I have also been here on Equestria, and there is one thing you should know: Discord is coming there. He says he wants to help you. Given that he has been fully reformed, I would assume that he is there to do as he says he wants to do. His reasons are his own for fighting his own.

Thank you,

Princess Luna"

Astonished at what she'd just read, Twilight rolled up the letter and walked back into the room. "All right, you may do as you wish," she said, "meeting adjourned."

"I heard you were looking for me," said a voice sounding vaguely familiar behind Twilight while she was walking to her quarters, "or maybe I was looking for you. But it doesn't matter, does it? Because, after all, what's the fun in making sense?" The last part of his wording confirmed her thoughts. Discord was here. Turning around, she saw what she hadn't seen in over three years, since he'd been officially reformed the rest of the way, three months after Celestia had decided to have it that way. It had been only shortly after her coronation that he'd been completely reformed.

Leaning against the wall of the hallway, Discord saw Twilight turn around, stood up incredibly straight and mock-bowed, saying, "Your Highness." "Oh, stop it, Discord," said Twilight, "Now, why are you here? You said you wanted to help us, but you alone couldn't do much. I mean, there is an entire army of your kind coming in only a short time. What could you do alone that they couldn't do exponentially more of?"

"You forget, dear Twilight, that I have something that they do not," said Discord, leaning back against the wall with a smug look on his face and crossing his mismatched back legs before starting again, "When Fluttershy reformed me, I have gained the power of harmony as well as my natural power of disharmony. One of me… can outdo however many of them I please. Thanks to your sweet friend Fluttershy, I can help you all by myself. And given how incredibly numb-skulled my people are acting, I will be happy to help knock some sense into those chestnut-sized brains of theirs." "Great," Twilight said, "Now, let's get back to my quarters and explain this to the others."

"Hello, everypony," Twilight said to her friends once she got back to her quarters, "We've finished the meeting, and the results aren't good. Most of the League agreed to help, but a few worlds decided to not bother. However, I gave up on trying to make them reconsider when I got a letter from Princess Luna, saying that Discord was coming here. As I was walking back here to wait for him, he was the one who'd been apparently expecting me. He let me know that since you reformed him," at this she pointed her front hoof to Fluttershy, who blushed a little and muttered something inaudible, "he gained the power of harmony. And he is more than willing to fight his own when they are acting, as he so wonderfully put it," at this she was cut off by Discord, who, upon walking in, finished her sentence for her, "And given how incredibly numb-skulled my people are acting, I'd be more than happy to knock some sense into those chestnut-sized brains of theirs."

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily, rushing over to hug her friend. Picking her up and returning the hug, Discord simply said, "Hello, Fluttershy." Pulling away and walking over to sit next to each other on the couch, the two looked back to Twilight. "The war is supposed to go on soon… but we'll need users for all of the six elements of harmony to defeat them, I put that into my calculations. We have only one element left to find, though, and that is Honesty."

Seemingly having one of her random spurts, Pinkie thought for a second while everyone else was, but to an entirely different end. Looking off into space beyond the physical limits of her body so what was reflected in her deep cyan eyes was a reddish-black swirling vortex, it was almost like she was staring into hyperspace. Muttering various affirmative statements to herself, she looked like she was controlling a ship with her hooves. But more often than not, you could have seen Discord reflected in her eyes, saying various things that only Pinkie could hear before disappearing, only to reappear in an entirely different position milliseconds later. Twilight had watched all of this, she'd been sitting right across from Pinkie the whole time. Suddenly, the swirling vortex in her eyes ceased and they returned to normal. "I KNEW IT!" Pinkie exclaimed, but when the others gave her looks of confusion she announced rather loudly again, "ELEMENT OF HONESTY!"


	15. Ch 15 - Honesty

**Sorry for the wait and shortish chapter. Next chapter shall be uploaded incredibly soon. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Honesty

"What are you talking about?!" asked Twilight. Pinkie pointed a hoof at Discord and reiterated, "Element of Honesty." She'd said it incredibly matter-of-factly, and as she put her hoof back down she looked around, taking their confused looks as asking for an explanation. "Oh, all right…" she said.

"I've done some… research…" started Pinkie, wondering if that was the right word to use but keeping along with her explanation, "and I have belatedly realized that Discord, however much he does not make sense, he has never told a lie. Think about it for a second. 'Twists and turns are my master plan, and then find the elements back where you began.' Back where you began… his plan was centered around the maze, that was true, and those words could mean that back at the start of the first season," it was here that she was starting to not make much sense, "Season one Episode one. The first thing you see. The Elements of Harmony were in that book. So he didn't lie, he just worded it to make very little sense… at first glance. But if you look deeper… everything he says makes sense. As I have learned from the Minbari… time is circular. His destiny was to be reformed, and the entirety of what he said was a combination of chaos and harmony from the start. As such... he is a perfect fit for the Element, almost as much as you, Applejack."

Suddenly, a letter appeared. Twilight wondered why the Princess would be sending her yet another letter, or what it would be telling her. But as she gripped it in her magic, unrolled and read it, she knew exactly what would happen, and for the first time in at least two weeks, Twilight had a genuine smile.

"Dear Twilight," she read aloud,

"We have just finished with a new series of ships for you to use. They are our new destroyer-class warships, and since I know you must have lost an awful lot of your fleet in the last battle, I have made sure that they were delivered to you as soon as is possible. They are all equipped with crews from not only Equestria but other nations that have agreed to help since the last attacks on our world. They should arrive momentarily. Thank you and your friends for your help.

Princess Luna"

Everypony had a smile on their faces by the time Twilight had finished reading the letter, Pinkie especially, but that was probably because of the fact that she was nearly always happy anyways. "So… we're getting a new class of ships?" asked Rainbow Dash, and becoming suddenly excited she said, "So, I'm gonna get some new ships under my wings?" at this question which wasn't really a question at all but a rhetorical one, she flapped her wings before folding them again and saying, "That. Is. AWESOME!"

Back at C&C, Captain Sheridan was sitting in his chair and looking out the window into the space. He was blatantly staring at the nearest jump gate, half-expecting something interesting to happen and the other half-expecting that nothing at all was going to happen. But the first half apparently won, because a few minutes later the jump gate opened. Immediately after the first ship came out, a voice that would have been familiar if Rainbow Dash had been at C&C just then said, "Equestrian Destroyer to Babylon Control. Permission to dock." "Babylon Control to Equestrian Destroyer," said Sheridan, "Permission granted. Proceed to docking bay 4."

Back in Twilight's quarters, Rainbow Dash was napping on her cloud when a beeping noise woke her. "You have one incoming transmission," said a voice. Knowing nopony else could take the call, she said reluctantly, "Put it through." Rainbow Dash would have recognized who came through the com, but she had her eyes closed and didn't recognize her until Dash had heard her voice, and still she was in disbelief. "Hey, Dash," she'd said.


	16. Ch 16 - Anla'Shok

Chapter 16 – Anla'shok

"Gilda?!" Rainbow exclaimed, opening her eyes to confirm what she had already known by now. "Yeah…" she said, bashfully. She was wearing all black with a small green gemstone crested on a badge on her collar line. "You… I… how…" Rainbow stuttered, trying and failing to get a coherent sentence out. "I know," said Gilda, knowing exactly what Rainbow was trying to say, "And I'm sorry. But if there's anything I've learned from the Rangers…" she started, and then was interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "You… what?!" she asked, confused. "Oh. I'm sorry…" started Gilda, "I have an idea. How about we both go to dinner together. I'm famished from the journey from the Griffon Kingdom and it'll give us a chance to talk over what's happened since… you know."

"So… what **has** happened since the last time we saw each other?" asked Dash, taking a small sip of her drink, it was a brownish one which tasted a lot like cider to her entirely unrefined tastes. "A lot, to tell you the truth," said Gilda, ruffling her feathers as she got comfortable in her chair. A human waiter came around to their table and asked, "What would you like to eat, ma'am?" to Rainbow Dash. "Uh…" she said, not having any idea what to order and knowing quite well they didn't serve hay fries or daisy burgers here. "While she's deciding," Gilda said with the most pristine and polished of Minbari-type manners that Rainbow had seen all too often in Dilenn, "I'll have a dish of flarn." "Make that an order for two, then," said Dash, not exactly knowing what 'flarn' was but since it got her out of the 'what to order' dilemma she didn't question it.

"What, exactly, is flarn?" asked Dash once the waiter had left. "Oh, it's a fancy dish I had for the first time on Minbar. It's quite good, I'm glad you decided to try it," Gilda replied, "But anyways, I suppose you're wondering why I was on Minbar in the first place." "Yeah, pretty much. Also, what's with that getup you're in? I've never seen you wear anything like it before…" said Dash. "Well, this is what all the Rangers wear… to an extent. Most of the others are Humans or Minbari; I'm just about the first griffon they've had to join. But it didn't really matter, they get our outfits custom made by an incredible group of Minbari tailors," Gilda explained, "But that's all beside the point. You see…"

"The Rangers are a group of Humans and Minbari… they serve the Alliance. You heard about it, didn't you? Sheridan's probably all over ISN by now…" said Gilda before she was cut off by the waiter bringing their food. It was a large, circular blue dish made of some kind of glass-like material; it held a bunch of small, green, sponge-textured balls. Picking up a tiny silver fork from a plate the waiter had brought along with the food, Gilda picked up a single ball, ate it, and then sat still with her eyes closed and claws folded. Copying exactly what Gilda had done, Dash simply sat there with her eyes closed and had to keep folding and unfolding her wings, quietly as to not be rude, to keep from falling asleep. Once she opened her eyes again, Gilda was still sitting there. "Hey, Gilda?" asked Dash, "What are we doing?"

"Meditating," she simply replied. "Uh… Okay?" said Dash, "But can we talk while we do so?" "No, but I can meditate later," said Gilda again, in the same exact position but open eyes, "As I was saying earlier, I'm in a group called the Rangers. But let me back up for a sec. Ya see, after you told me to 'go off and find some cool friends somewhere else'," at this point they both winced almost simultaneously, "I decided to do just that. But in a different way than you'd probably have expected."

"When I joined the Rangers after finding out about them shortly after your friend's coronation, about a month or so afterwards I think, I did it not so you could be happy with me, because at the time I thought we could never get along again after what happened, but so I could be happy with **myself**," said Gilda, explaining as she took another bite of the flarn, "I thought that if I was going to make some friends, my best bet would be to do it someplace where they wouldn't know of what I'd done back in Equestria, and that was out of our world all together given that you're an Element. I figured that if I could fix myself, then I could maybe fix our relationship later on."

"Gilda… I'm so sorry…" said Dash, trailing off for a lack of something to say. She had no idea that Gilda was so steadfast on their friendship as to go through so much for it. But then again, that's what you get for being around the to-be element of loyalty for twelve years of your life, thought Dash for a second. Smiling and opening her eyes to meet Dash's, Gilda said, "Ni moshna. Nih sakh sh'lekk."

With a moderately confused look on her face, Dash tilted her head to the side. "Don't be sorry. I am your friend," Gilda translated and then said, "It's Minbari. I learned the language while training with the Anla'shok, that's what the Minbari call the Rangers."

"Oh," Dash simply said, taking another bite, "So, you've been on another planet and have learned the language they speak there and have joined an organization on said planet, all because the friendship we had back in Cloudsdale and Junior Speedsters was more important to you than your life?" "Pretty much," said Gilda, nodding.

The rest of the meal was spent eating and meditating, there was not much else to discuss. Gilda had apparently already been informed about what Dash had done since she first came to Babylon 5. This wasn't exactly surprising, though Twilight and her friends had been having their recent achievements in the extraordinarily long shadow of Sheridan's recent forming of the Alliance; they were still all over the Equestria Times.

After they finished eating, Gilda said, "Hey, I just thought of something. I don't exactly have a room… and I was wondering if maybe… I could stay with you? We did share a dorm room back at Junior Speedsters…" "Absolutely," said Dash, with a look that said, 'of course, that's a dumb question'. Then they walked together, hoof in claw, down the hallway towards Twilight's quarters.


End file.
